Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 1 ,,Jedna blada osóbka i dwoje niezbyt miłych bliźniaków''
Hola! (dla nie do edukowanych: ‘’cześć’’ po hiszpańsku). Więc tak: Dziękuję WandersmokLight (błagam, powiedzcie, że dobrze to napisałam (oby)) za pokazanie mi tych błędów, które już poprawiłam J. Postaram się zrobić więcej opisów, ale zrozumcie, że jest to dla mnie trudne, bo ja kochaaaaaam dialogi. Tak jakby urozmaicają opowiadanie. A opisy pomagają lepiej coś zobaczyć, ale jak dla mnie ważne jest to, żeby każdy wyobraził sobie coś innego. To fajne jest w książkach – że można to sobie wszystko wyobrazić jak chcemy – w przeciwieństwie do filmów. Dobra, O rajuśku, ale żem się rozpisała, dobra zaczynam. I POSTARAM SIĘ POPRAWIĆ TE BŁĘDY! PONIEDZIAŁEK, PRZED BUDYNKIEM DEVIL’S SCHOOL, 16:43 Młodzi tytani siedzieli w T-cerdesie (pewnie źle to napisałam). Robin zdecydował, że powinni jak najszybciej zbadać tą dziwną moc, więc podjechali pod Devil’s School z ’’wykrywaczem mocy’’. Czyli urządzeniem, które robi to co sugeruje jego nazwa. Aktualnie trzymała go Raven. Wykrywacz Mocy wygląda jak telefon, który ma włączony aplikację aparat. Wystarczy nakierować urządzenie na osobę a jak nie wyda z siebie żadnego dźwięku to oznacza, że to zwykły człowiek. Zza bramy szkoły wychodziła rudowłosa dziewczynka. Raven wycelowała w nią Wykrywaczem, ale żaden dźwięk się nie wydobył. Raven podała urządzenie Gwiazdce. Uzgodnili, że będą się zmieniać. -Dziękuję – powiedziała radośnie Gwiazdka po tym jak Raven przekazała jej urządzenie. Właśnie zza bramy miała wyjść pewna albinoska, ale nagle podbiegły do niej dwie osoby: łudząco podobni do siebie chłopak i dziewczynka. W taki oto sposób we trójkę przeszli przez bramę Niespodziewanie, Wykrywacz mocy zapiszczał. Przestraszona Gwiazdka, która wcześniej ustawiła go tak, by był ustawiony w kierunku bramy upuściła go. Urządzenie się zepsuło. Gwiazdka popadła w lament. -Przepraszaaaam! Ja nie chciałam! To… tak nagle! Wydało z siebie nieludzki dźwięk! Myślałam, że coś się stało, taki sam odgłos na Tamaranie wydają Psonarogi, takie duże złe stworzenia. Myślałam, że… że… Przepraszam, przyjaciele! Proszę wybaczcie mi! – paplała Gwiazdka ze łzami. -Spokojnie Gwiazdko to nic takiego – powiedział Robin. Raven, na szczęście Raven, a nie Gwiazdka zobaczyła, że Bestia ukrywa śmiech z powodu tej jej nadwrażliwości. Azarathka szturchnęła zielonego przyjaciela. -Trudno – stwierdził Cyborg – Trzeba w takim razie ściągnąć do nas tą trójkę. Kto się założy, że ta dwójka to rodzeństwo? -Jestem przekonany, że tak! – wykrzyczał Bestia popierając kumpla. Spojrzał na Gwiazdkę – oj, no weź. Nie uważasz, że zabawniej będzie poznać całą trójkę nowych osób? -Taaak! – Gwiazdka natychmiast się rozpromieniła – Ależ będzie cudownie! Dwoje z nich to dziewczyny, więc będziemy mogły razem malować paznokcie i czesać sobie włosy, i chodzić na zakupy, i tańczyć, i robić sobie makijaż, i śmiać się razem! Raven pokręciła lekceważąco głową, Robin uśmiechnął się, bo przyjaciółce tak szybko wrócił znów dobry humor, a Cyborg z Bestią zachichotali. Czemu? Bo monolog Gwiazdki był spowodowany tym, że nie może tego robić z Raven. -Dobra, to może w końcu pójdziemy za nimi? – spytała Raven. -Tak – zgodził się Robin – A ponieważ popieram Bestię i Cyborga, że ta dwójka jest rodzeństwem rozdzielimy na dwie drużyny: Dziewczyny idą za albinoską, a my, chłopcy za tą dwójką. Reszta się zgodziła. PONIEDZIAŁEK, JAKAŚ DROGA, 16:52 Za Bobbie szli Alwin i Amy. Taki pech, że mieli blisko siebie domy. Tak się składa, że bliźniaki podbiegli do Bobbie, ponieważ chcieli jej jeszcze podokuczać. I teraz, za jej plecami rzucali kąśliwe uwagi na temat jej bladości. Nareszcie, Bobbie skręciła w boczną uliczkę i ruszyła nią. Amy i Alwin ciągle szli dalej główną. Bobbie zawsze przerażał fakt, że gdyby ktoś napadł na nią, gdy idzie tą uliczką byłoby po niej. Ciągnęła się ona jakieś 200 metrów. Potem był jej dom. Niespodziewanie, Bobbie poczuła się obserwowana. Ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. Zatrzymała się i obejrzała. Nikt. Odetchnęła i ruszyła dalej. Jednak znów poczuła te dziwne uczucie. W końcu nie wytrzymała i spytała drżącym głosem: -Kto tu jest? Cisza. A czego mogła się spodziewać? Jej błękitne oczy jeszcze raz obejrzały teren. Bobbie zrobiła krok do przodu i natychmiast się odwróciła. Zdążyła zobaczyć kawałek fioletowej peleryny. Kto normalny nosi teraz peleryny? Fakt, jest październik, ale nie jest aż tak zimno. -Kto tu jest? – powtórzyła pytanie tym razem pewniej – Wiem, że ktoś tu jest. Znów obserwowana. Tylko jakby przez dwie osoby. Ze szkoły wiedziała, że mózg potrafi wyczuć, że ktoś się na nią patrzy. -I że są tu dwie osoby. Brawo. ''To słowo rozległo się w jej umyśle. Bobbie wrzasnęła. -Kto to? ''Jak myślisz? -Właściwie to aktualnie nie mam czasu na myśleniu o tożsamości osób, które mnie śledzą z niewiadomych przyczyn. Staram się raczej wymyśleć tą przyczynę i jak uciec w razie niebezpieczeństwa – powiedziała Bobbie do pustki. Potem usłyszała chichot. Przyjazny chichot i miała wrażenie, że skądś zna ten głos. -Jak zgadniesz to Ci się pokażemy – znów ten przyjazny głos. Bobbie otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie raz oglądała wiadomości i wywiady z super bohaterami i zapamiętała ich głosy. -Jesteś Gwiazdką z Młodych tytanów? – powiedziała niepewnie Bobbie. Skojarzyła fakty i zrozumiała, że drugą osobą może być tylko… - I Raven? Twierdząca odpowiedź. -Pani Gwiazdka i pani Raven. Z nieba, do Bobbie podleciały dwie Tytanki. PONIEDZIAŁEK, ULICA GŁÓWNA, 16:57 Amy i Alwin szli ulicą. Nie rozmawiali. Z charakteru byli dosyć oschli. Nagle Alwin się zatrzymał. Amy odwróciła się do niego ze zdziwieniem i irytacją na twarzy: -Co? -Też czujesz jakby nas ktoś obserwował? -Ja nie – powiedziała Amy – Może obserwują ciebie. Ale wątpię, kto chciałby cię obserwować, no może pod względem dziwactwa. -Niby jakiego? – spytał poddenerwowany Alwin tym komentarzem siostry. -Śpisz w bokserkach! – powiedziała Amy i na jej twarzy odmalował się złośliwy uśmiech. Alwin podbiegł do niej i zatkał jej usta ręką. -Przestań, jeszcze ktoś usłyszy! Poza tym nie można tego wyczytać po widoku człowieka. -Nie, ale jak się to usłyszy, to JEST TO dziwne – stwierdził jakiś głos. Amy podskoczyła przestraszona. A Alwin też podskoczył, ale z podekscytowania. Jak fan Młodych Tytanów nie mógłby rozpoznać głosu ich przywódcy? -O mój boże! Czy to głos Robina?! – krzyknął Alwin. -Tak. Nie wiadomo skąd. Trzech chłopców z Młodych Tytanów podeszło do bliźniaków Ekhem. Niedługo wrzócę kolejną część. Albo trochę później dłuższą. A tak w ogóle jeśli chodzi o tytuł, to to była pierwsza myśl w mojej głowie. No więc pozdrowionka i do zoboczania... PS. Proszę o wskazanie błędów. Następny rozdział -> Poprzedni rozdział -> Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach